


Hundreds

by darklittlestory



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, As it should be, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Frottage, M/M, Magic, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, loki is spoiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestory/pseuds/darklittlestory
Summary: for @thunderingraven's prompt: "sever"
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles based on Twitter prompts. Follow me @darklittlestory <3 Happy New Year!

Loki’s face visibly shutters as he prepares the spell, his movements calculated and precise. Thor’s heart aches to see it.

“Your hand?” Loki says, reaching for Thor with a healer’s detachment.    
  
Thor offers it, palm up. “Loki, I--”

His brother narrows his eyes, mouth pressed tight and small as if these tiny muscles can contain the swell of emotion. “No, Thor. Save your sentiment. This will all be over in but a heartbeat.”

But his eyes are shining.

He draws the enchanted blade across both their palms, one continuous line across two bodies.

The spell ends. The love does not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "jewelry & first" for @TheAngryKimchi1
> 
> An innocuous prompt that has me bumping up the rating ;)

His first instinct is yellow gold, to match, well, everything about his brother, but Loki quickly decides the rings can’t compete with his brother’s gleam. He presents it on Christmas Eve, slipping it onto Thor’s finger while his tongue glides into his brother’s parted lips.

The simple platinum band is perfect, hiding in plain sight on Thor’s middle finger. It’s thick and shining, and Loki stares as it moves with his brother’s skin, Thor’s fingers thrusting and curling inside him. Then he’s open and they’re fucking, breathing oaths into panting mouths.

“Say you love me,” Loki begs.

“Always,” Thor promises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very nsfw double drabble for @crispetilla21 "public & drive"
> 
> Public and getting caught was another suggestion, so stay tuned for more public brotherfucking :D

Thor’s still scowling halfway home. Loki’s trying to soften his mood with heavy handed, extremely drunk seduction. 

After ten minutes of usually-skilled fingers creeping up Thor’s thigh, he roars, “I’m driving, Loki!”

“But you’re tasty in your pajama bottoms. Naughty thing.”   
  
“You woke me at four in the morning!”

Thor veers, distracted, across the lane divider. He growls and pulls over into a parking lot. “Loki, I swear to fucking--”

He’s cut off when Loki clambers into his lap, knocking his forehead against Thor’s.    
  
“Ow, shit,” Loki giggles.

“You goddamn  _ brat _ ,” Thor hisses. He pushes Loki off and opens the door, hauls Loki out and shoves him into the backseat, ass up. He rips a seam pulling down Loki’s leggings.

“Hey!”   
  
Thor clamps a hand over his brother’s mouth. “Not. Another. Word.”

Loki gives a muffled moan.

Thor releases his straining cock and ruts against Loki’s ass. He’s furious that he’s so fucking horny. Loki getting what he wants as usual.

“Thor,” Loki begs.

Thor bends to cover Loki’s wriggling body and says, “Do it yourself.” 

Loki whines, stroking his cock, coming in a few pulls.

Thor fists Loki’s hair and thrusts. He comes, swearing and lying, “I hate you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @NoveraNope also wanted "public," but specified them getting caught, so here's more PDA.

Music thrums, bass moving dancers who were sloppy an hour ago. Even Steve’s cheeks are ruddy. When he lets Bucky ruck up his shirt, Thor raises his glass to Loki and moves to the veranda.

When Loki follows, Thor pushes him into the shadows, palming his crotch and breathing hot against his ear. Loki tips his head back and Thor kisses a line from neck to lips.

They’re drunk on champagne and secrets, on each other’s tongues-- they don’t hear a thing. Natasha is cat-quiet, spy-quiet. When they break apart, they gasp at her.    
  
She smirks, winks, seals her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "rain, honey, blanket" for @opalyzed and @LokiLovesThorki <3

Loki looks up from his book. “What’s this?” 

Thor’s carrying a thick knitted blanket and a mug with steam curling up in dancing tendrils. It scents the air with honey and the subtle citrus of Lady Grey tea.

“Look at your weather app.”

Rain rattles the window panes as Loki exchanges his book for his phone. It’ll be snowing soon. He grins up at his brother. Thor knows how much he misses the winter up north. Here at home, the winters are an endless expanse of chilled gray rain.

Thor hands over the tea then joins Loki in bed, tucking the extra blanket around them both. He’s thrilled Loki had the chance to study in Montreal; but he’d missed him with an unrelenting ache. That Loki is back here now is a gift so overwhelming Thor feels unequipped to acknowledge it.

“Read to me,” Thor says. 

“Original French or English?”

“Ha… I’m in the mood for _ton français le plus sexy._ ”

Loki snorts, “Well, gird your loins, beloved. It’s a linguistics text.”

“Like I’d follow it anyway,” Thor laughs.

“Thor?” Loki says quietly after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“I can take this course online. If…”

Thor squeezes him tight. “Please stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUUUUuhh I briefly dated a girl who was both a legal & French scholar from the US and she almost went to Montreal to teach & get the fuck outta here. My French is self-described as "drunk toddler."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @thoresque: "public, reassurance" <3 you, Mona

Thor draws a shaky breath. He feels adrift, as the ship, as the meager number of his people. He’s ill at ease in his own body, unmoored by the lightness of his shorn scalp and the skewed vision of his single eye.

His neck prickles with being watched, with the pressure of expectation and suspense. His voice is choked when he tries to recite the oaths, the memory of failing to execute them both too fresh and lifetimes ago.

A soft but anchoring weight settles on his shoulder. A squeeze, and a sweeter memory comes to the fore: “I’m here.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @hardwareupgrade "lost & changed" 
> 
> Thor 1 canon divergence. There's no Jane so Thor ends up working at the pet store.

Thor woke to the birds chattering in their cages downstairs every day since coming to, gritty and shivering, in the sand. This morning they were silent, and he was stirred by a body blocking the wan light of the apartment window.    
  
“You used to brush the palace stallions as punishment,” Loki mused, a parakeet perched on his outstretched finger. He stalked toward Thor’s bed and sat, heavier than his slim figure had a right to be. For the first time, Thor felt fragile next to his brother. Loki rubbed his thumb along the bird’s bright yellow belly.

“Now you… what? Wash the shit and desert sand from the mortals’ dogs?” Loki looked down his long nose at Thor.

“Why are you here, Brother?” Thor hated the burn of shame in his cheeks, how easily this changed form showed his emotions. 

“To collect your oath of fealty,” Loki said, twisting his hand in a small magic. The bird danced prettily around them and shifted, glinting in the light, and then it was a ring, fat and proud on Loki’s finger.

The sound of pain this tore from Thor’s throat was too small for the loss he felt. Eyes wet, he knelt.


End file.
